neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune/Ultra Dimension/Relationships
CPUs Neptune (Hyper Dimension) Neptune and her smaller self did not get the chance to interact much. However, Neptune likes how cute her smaller self is. While her smaller self is happy to see that she will grow up in the important places. As the two are both Neptunes, they both embrace their protagonist roles and use video-game logic to deal with problems, while understanding their own logic behind while the rest of the party cannot believe them. As expected, both Neptunes get along nicely. Noire Neptune has not interacted with Noire much, however, she did manage to give Noire a headache with her smaller self. Noire expects Neptune to act like a "Neptune" should, which includes means being a simple happy go-lucky girl, who spouts meta-jokes but will always be heroic. The two probably get along well enough. Also, I’m sure we can all tell that Noire can be annoyed by Neptune very often. Blanc The two have not interacted much, but Neptune has stayed with Blanc and the other CPUs to try to help Uzume out. The two get along well enough. Vert As Neptune was in Leanbox during the Gamindustri Rewrite, the two did get to meet up. Neptune met Vert in a suana and was impressed with her style. Due to that, she gave Vert a gift, while Vert offered to show her around Leanbox. Neptune is glad Vert is nice. However, when the two had to fight, Vert notes that she fights as a "Neptune" should. Despite that, when Vert learned that Neptune was on their side, the two get along well. Uzume Tennouboshi Neptune helped Uzume in later part of the Zero Dimension arc. Uzume trusts her to help her accomplish her more risky goals. Within the true end, Neptune joins her smaller self and Nepgear in not abandoning Uzume despite her wishes. The two of them now go on adventures with each other. CPU Candidates Nepgear While the two are not sisters, they still see each other as such. This is more the case for Nepgear than for Neptune, but Neptune admits that she does not want to fight Nepgear when she was ordered to. Nepgear was saved by Neptune when Arfoire cornered them. Nepgear returned the favor much later in the Heart Dimension. Overall, Nepgear and Neptune have good relations just as sisters should. Uni Neptune and Uni did not interact much to the point that Neptune had no idea who Uni was despite seeing her around Nepgear a lot and Uni taking part in rescuing Neptune from Arfoire. Uni understood that this was the case and bares no ill will towards her. The two have worked together, though separately for the most part to get through the events of Megadimension Neptunia VII. Antagonists Arfoire Arfoire and Neptune are destined to fight each other except this incarnation, sort of. Neptune and Arfoire did start off as enemies in the Zero Dimension, but within Gamindustri Rewrite, the two worked together in AffimaX. However, Neptune did her best to undermine Arfoire's plan as she was never on her side. Arfoire knew about this and within the Heart Dimension, Arfoire was glad to finally hunt Neptune down. However, not only is Arfoire destined to fight Neptune, she was destined to lose, and with the timely arrival of Nepgear, Uzume and Uni, the four were able to end Arfoire. Ultimately the two are always meant to be enemies no matter the dimension. Kurome Ankokuboshi Neptune first met Kurome when making a stop in her dimension hopping adventures. Kurome tricked Neptune in trying to gather the Swirl Console for her. Neptune eventually found it in her best interest to work for Kurome to be a double spy. Kurome knew about this and decided to dispose of her. The two are enemies to the point where they take serious actions against each other. Others Croire Neptune has captured Croire and since the end of the Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Since then, Neptune has used Croire's power for her dimension hopping adventures assuming that the two are friends. Meanwhile, Croire has been looking for a way to get free from Neptune's Nep-Note. Croire does not think Neptune and her are friends at all and tries to mess up her landing co-ordinates. Regardless of what Croire thinks, Neptune and Croire are going to be stuck together for a long time. Category:Neptune Category:Relationships